motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
The Lion King
The Lion King is a 1994 American animated comedy-drama film directed by Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff. The film was produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It was released by Walt Disney Pictures on June 15, 1994. It is the 32nd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The film spawned a sequel, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, in October 27, 1998, and a prequel/parallel, The Lion King 1 1/2, in February 10, 2004. The film also spawned two television series, Timon and Pumbaa and The Lion Guard. A CGI remake was released on July 19, 2019. Plot In the Pride Lands of Africa, lion king Mufasa rules over the other animals. After his wife, Queen Sarabi, gives birth to their son Simba, Mufasa teaches him the responsibilities as king. One day, Simba's uncle Scar tricks him and his friend Nala into entering the forbidden elephant graveyard, in spite of protests from Mufasa's majordomo, the hornbill Zazu. The cubs and Zazu are attacked by hyenas, but Mufasa rescues them. He scolds Simba for disobeying him, but forgives him. The hyenas, who are aligned with Scar, formulate a new plan to kill both Mufasa and Simba. Scar lures Simba into a gorge and signals the hyenas to stampede a herd of wildebeests into the gorge. Mufasa rescues Simba, but is killed when Scar throws him off the cliff and into the gorge. As Simba grieves over his father's death, Scar accuses him of being responsible for Mufasa's death and exiles him from the Pride Lands. While Scar assumes kingship and allows the hyenas to enter the Pride Lands, Simba flees into the desert, where he meets a meerkat and warthog duo, Timon and Pumbaa. The two allow Simba to live with them in the jungle under their philosophy of abandoning all worries. Years later, Simba grows into an adult. He meets an adult Nala, who attempts to convince him to return to the Pride Lands, which has been thrown into disarray under Scar's leadership. Simba initially refuses, but afterwards meets Mufasa's former advisor, the mandrill Rafiki. He shows Simba the spirit of Mufasa, who tells Simba to return and take his place as king. Simba, along with Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, returns to Pride Rock, where he witnesses Scar strike Sarabi. Simba demands that Scar step down, but Scar accuses him of being responsible for Mufasa's death and corners him at the edge of a cliff. As Scar prepares to throw Simba off the cliff, he admits to killing Mufasa. An enraged Simba forces Scar to confess to the lionesses, sparking a battle between the lionesses and the hyenas. In the midst of the battle, Simba pursues Scar to the top of Pride Rock. Scar places the blame on the hyenas, but is nevertheless told to leave the Pride Lands. However, Scar attacks Simba, and the two lions battle, culminating in Simba throwing Scar off the cliff. Scar survives the fall, but is killed by the hyenas, who had overheard his attempts to betray them. Simba becomes the ruler of the Pride Lands, and marries Nala. Some time afterwards, Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's newborn cub to the inhabitants of the Pride Lands. Cast *Matthew Broderick as Simba. **Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Young Simba. *James Earl Jones as Mufasa. *Jeremy Irons as Scar. *Moira Kelly as Nala. **Niketa Calame as Young Nala. *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa. *Nathan Lane as Timon. *Robert Guillaume as Rafiki. *Rowan Atkinson as Zazu. *Madge Sinclair as Sarabi. *Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi. *Cheech Marin as Banzai. *Jim Cummings as Ed. Gallery Lion King 3D poster.jpg Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Children and family films Category:G-rated films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Musical films Category:Drama films Category:Adventure films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:1990s films Category:1994 films